


Mountain Jewel Images

by toothIess



Series: Mountain Jewel [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothIess/pseuds/toothIess
Summary: These are some images of my story 'Mountain Jewel' which might help you better with visualizing the story. Whenever I have new pictures that I want to show you I'll be showing them here





	Mountain Jewel Images

 

Banner Mountain Jewel

 

* * *

 

 

Allie Fairchild.  I'm not entirely sure whose faceclaim this is because this is a cosplayer and I don't know who the picture originally belongs to.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The bow and quiver that Allie uses

 

* * *

 

 

A clear picture of the bodice that Allie is wearing as her travel clothes

 

* * *

 

 

The raven ring that Allie wears

 

* * *

 

 

 

The elven dress (Chapter 8)

* * *

 

 

The outfit she wears when she explores Rivendell (Chapter 9)

 

&

 

* * *

 

The traveling outfit that the elves had gifted her (Chapter 10)

 

* * *

 

 

The elven daggers that she receives from the Lady Galadriel (Chapter 10)  


 

* * *

 

 

The dress that Allie wore in Chapter 25

 

 

* * *

 

   

The horse Allie is allowed to ride on in Mirkwood called Cúthalion (Chapter 27)

 

* * *

 

 

 

The dress that Allie wears in Chapter 31  


 

 

* * *

The necklace that Bilbo gifts to Allie in Chapter 31

 

* * *

 

 

The dress Allie wore during her coronation in Chapter 54

 

 

* * *

 

The wedding gown Allie wears in Chapter 59

 


End file.
